


deficit

by kvrosawa



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Self Insert, kanato sakamaki - Freeform, sakamaki kanato - Freeform, vampire, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: with little sedulousness / regard for the equivocal embrace, he was quick to brush her hands away from him. to be held onto by her— instead he forcibly pulled her towards his person, enveloping her, readily receiving her into his lap.
Relationships: Sakamaki Kanato & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	deficit

**→ I’ve brought you some medicine.. (♡)**

  
  


decathect — he cants his head to the side, regarding the bestowal with utmost disinclination. “this…. I don’t want this pitiful thing,“ the vampire asserts. “ _isn’t it obvious to even you?_ all I want is your blood… _quit making that irritating sort of expression_ and give it to me already.. don’t make me wait any longer or I don’t know what I’ll do..“ his chagrin piqued, albeit he still leaned against her for support, unable to use the strength needed to keep himself upright in the bedding.

" _mm?_ I feel weak, " he said simply. "could it be that you've done something to me to try and bully me?" the vampire's eyes narrow, excoriate, before he sees the advantage point he's in and without preamble - tears her uniform shirt open.

**→ ...W..wait..! (♡)**

  
  


"You'll make me feel better, won't you? Even if I do _this sort of thing_ , your body is aroused.. "he murmurs. Her skin was warm and he laid his head against her chest. He moved his knee between her legs to circumstantiatingly spread them apart. "reacting like this, are you suggesting that I should use my mouth for something other than to suck your blood? _What a lewd woman.._ " Kanato's eyes narrow, excoriate.

**→ Let’s just get you to bed.. (♡)**

"We are in bed," he replies wryly, referring to hers that he had made himself incontrovertibly more comfortable in. Kanato allowed his prey to slip from him, opting instead to let her cling to his side.

"I am unwell though," he agreed, albeit he continued. "even Teddy thinks that means you should do more of the work.. what do you take that to mean?" _rhetoric._

**→ Say nothing. (♥)**

"Do I have to say it directly? undress. It's only natural that tearing your clothes to pieces in my current state would make me tired." he encircles his arms around her svelte form, his patience perilous and waning as his hands found her torso and caresses over her clothes. " Don't even think about disobeying me. " he squeezes.

“ah, that sort of response... is adorable— even coming from someone like you,” ministrations none too gentle as the tips of his fingers pinch and pull at pert nipples, the vampire monopolizes her body with inconceivable ease as he acts dismissively of her undergarments . “you’ll stay by my side forever like this, right? if you leave, I don’t know what I might do to you afterall.. ” austere timbres.

a paltry human, her beauty — was almost as tantalizing as a vampire's in her current state. 

the way that her equilibrium _shivered_ , the conflicted expression incised over her features as she tried to vindicate and rationalize the lust overcoming every niche of her body. he wanted to taste her bated breathing, the way that it came out in stuttered pants - he was sure her mouth was as saccharine - if not more so - as her blood was. 

through fevered indistinctness, he presumed it must be his illness that made him surmise such a ridiculous sentiment. halation of amaranthine and violets— his visage widens, lashes flickering over purblind irises; his lips downturn in lament. the vampire flexed his fingers, his teasing touch suspiring into unforgiving callousness before he used his other hand to move more freely, using his nails to scrape over her midriff, leaving carmine scratches against tempting skin. they stopped at the clasp of her skirt - just in time to process her proclamation.

**→ You s..shouldn’t do that! (♥)**

  
  


" _Mm?_ ... are you just now becoming more afraid around me..? by choosing me, you promised me your heart and body, didn't you? don't tell me that you're so moronic that you didn't realize that I would completely own everything you have... those lips ... your love.. your sweets... you would dare protest if I plunged these fingers inside of you as though you are allowed to... " Kanato's cadence was beginning to sound _upset_ , tonality underlain with a hiss.

with little sedulousness / regard for the equivocal embrace, he was quick to brush her hands away from him. to be held onto by her— instead he forcibly pulled her towards his person, enveloping her, readily receiving her into his lap. 

although he felt weak, he felt plenty of energy due to the oxidizing exhilaration. " _...hey Teddy... isnt this woman too presumptuous to be pressing her naked chest against us as though we are interested in such a thing.._ " 

his hands reach around her body and settle on the back of her thighs —he looks curiously at them. " ...she's already soaked through her clothes and is wet and sticky all over.." 

the vampire is touching her even more intimately, a light caress to the heat emanating through the ruined panties she adorned beneath her uniform skirt; delving / explorative he is through taction. Kanato was still a teenage boy after all.

**→ That feels good.. (♡)**

the tensile of his fingers crook at an angle, tensing only at the utterance of self-indulgence that she let out under his touch. intrepid, he continued, penetrating— permeating her body. she offered little resistance to him so far and he canted his head to kiss her lips again as a reward, _bestial,_ **_possessive_ ** _._ she belonged to him, didn't she? " _move your hips, won't you? even you can do something so simple._ " Kanato chastised her, _kissing her over and over and over._

he'd just given her a compliment earlier, didn't he? that she was beautiful as long as she obeyed him? so why wasn't it obvious that he wanted her to fuck herself on his fingers..? to get off on the release he's provided her.. he'd teach her body what to do without him having to order it.

his dainty bride's almost desperate persistence warranted a warning and to convey his admonition with the plea, he added more fingers. Stretching her, filling her up, he wanted her dependent on him for this feeling. whether she was in pain, it was enough. Every time she ached, she'd think of him — thrusting his fingers slow and unforgiving until she'd cum while crying out his name in that perverted / vitiated voice. 

the camber of his fangs nip at her, incisors precarious and sharp enough to draw blood at the slightest commerce. languid, _he licked at her lips_ ; moving to her jaw and across the base of her neck. "if you're not careful, I'll gnaw right through your throat.." Kanato adjures her, holding her closer against him as she adheres. there's barely any room between them. caprice. the familiar diversity of mixed signals. 

the vampire gives her no chance to beget him - sinking his teeth into her skin; moaning _breathlessly_ at the taste of her, enamored.


End file.
